Anyone attempting to bag material or debris, such as leaves or other waste, has experienced the frustration of trying to simultaneously hold the mouth of the bag open and try to place the material into the bag. The bag, particularly disposable plastic bags and lightweight nylon bags, are very floppy and the mouth is, at best, partially open and must be repeatedly re-opened. An alternative is to have one person open the mouth of the bag while another person places the material into the bag. Such a method is inefficient in that it requires two people and, because one person is constantly adjusting the mouth of the bag, at least partially obstructs the mouth of the bag thus inhibiting the loading process.